


Nothing Past You

by ValkyrieNine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: AgentReign, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Complete, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Mega Oneshot, POV Alternating, Romantic Fluff, SuperCorp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, art gallery, painter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: Kara Danvers is a talented and passionate young painter. She works as a Departmental Technician at the Metropolitan Museum of Art, hanging priceless works for exhibition. Kara’s love of art and nature are her greatest passions in life. Her world is turned upside down when she meets Lena Luthor, the Met’s new Curator of Impressionist work.Lena Luthor has just moved to New York from Boston, and is staying with her best friend Sam. When Lena arrives in the city, she is determined to concentrate on her new job and get acclimated to living in a new and intimidating city. All of the determination in the world can’t help Lena when she sees Kara for the first time.Follow Kara and Lena on a fluffy, low-angst, journey filled with beautiful art, decadent food, and true Supercorp love.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 31
Kudos: 186





	Nothing Past You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SAJJBristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAJJBristo/gifts), [dani_ela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_ela/gifts), [SWLandsuperartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWLandsuperartist/gifts), [Phoenix83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix83/gifts), [Croatianknight91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatianknight91/gifts), [bveros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bveros/gifts), [DBrooke84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBrooke84/gifts), [poupame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poupame/gifts), [iamgoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/gifts), [DrowsyCapricorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyCapricorn/gifts), [theaxmarksthespot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaxmarksthespot/gifts), [Myshipissyncing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myshipissyncing/gifts), [Jesse2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse2/gifts), [Illshipit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illshipit/gifts), [AgentReign_AvaLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentReign_AvaLance/gifts), [Alliedstasis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alliedstasis), [SuperXenite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperXenite/gifts), [Rehim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehim/gifts), [february28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/february28/gifts), [eriley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriley/gifts), [mcgrathedits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgrathedits/gifts), [HedaKomWakanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaKomWakanda/gifts), [Lenalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenalou/gifts), [defygravity79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defygravity79/gifts), [Supergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl/gifts), [supergirl_swift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirl_swift/gifts), [Polartiggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polartiggy/gifts), [dm13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dm13/gifts), [blueclyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueclyde/gifts), [MsquaredM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsquaredM/gifts), [Jeeky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeeky/gifts), [QuiteTheScreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteTheScreamer/gifts), [gaykryptonian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaykryptonian/gifts), [SuperAgentReignSanversAriasCorp666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAgentReignSanversAriasCorp666/gifts), [Brisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brisa/gifts), [Katiemcdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiemcdragon/gifts), [Someone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone/gifts), [your_the_salt_to_my_pepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_the_salt_to_my_pepper/gifts), [JBQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBQ/gifts), [Mlod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlod/gifts), [Marie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie/gifts), [Hellomate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellomate/gifts), [jah728](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jah728/gifts), [VirginiaBlack517](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaBlack517/gifts), [Super__Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super__Gay/gifts), [someoneyouloved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneyouloved/gifts), [TheHomelessHomebody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomelessHomebody/gifts), [LoriLuthorDanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLuthorDanvers/gifts), [Author_Isabella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Isabella/gifts), [cinephile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinephile/gifts), [Janeway4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janeway4ever/gifts), [Ye_Feral_Gremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Feral_Gremlin/gifts), [dee2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee2020/gifts), [LenaDanvers73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDanvers73/gifts), [linda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linda/gifts), [Karad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karad/gifts), [Tukma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/gifts), [Laurelin14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin14/gifts), [VillanellesHairpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillanellesHairpin/gifts).



> It’s been a long time since I wrote a mega one-shot. This is a long one. In these times of uncertainty and isolation, I wanted to gift this story to our beautiful fandom and SuperCorp Endgame. I hope this fic brings you a little joy and helps you escape the quarantine blues. Hugs and well wishes to you and your families. 💕💕

Kara Danvers was born to be an artist. Her appreciation of the limitless beauty all around her started at a very young age. She began, as all children do, dabbling with crayons and colored pencils. She quickly moved on to watercolors, conte, charcoal and gouache. It wasn’t until she found oil paint, that she knew she was home. She could still recall the cool stickiness of the oil as she dabbed her fingertip to a splash of cerulean blue for the very first time. To most artists, oil paint was a unforgiving mess. To Kara, it was an extension of her soul.

When Kara was born, her very wealthy parents agreed that she was surely destined for greatness. Her father, Jeremiah, would often boast that she was the most articulate and sophisticated individual he had ever known. He said this for the first time when Kara was only six years old. She overheard Jeremiah speaking to a friend about stocks, and without coaching or provocation, Kara analyzed the information and made a suggestion that was both well thought out and articulated perfectly.

Eliza, a trauma surgeon at Mount Sinai, had grand dreams of her daughter becoming a doctor and following in her footsteps. Of course, all parents have dreams for their children, but no parents dream bigger than those of brilliant young prodigies.

When Kara announced her plans to go to art school instead of medical school, Eliza and Jeremiah assumed that she was simply going through a Bohemian phase and would, one day, come to her senses. They were wrong.

Kara’s passion for beauty was fed and nurtured by the city of New York. After graduating from NYU, she spent a year traveling around the world and visiting the most beautiful galleries on the planet. When she returned, she decided that her family’s station and wealth would never serve her well as an artist. Instead, she chose to live a modest life. An artist’s life. She lived in a small one bedroom loft, bought her clothes from discount stores, and spent the rest of her money on painting supplies and the occasional scrap of food here and there.

Her family worried about her, but Kara’s life was rich and warm, and she wanted for nothing...or so she thought.

Her parents wouldn’t have minded her painting and traveling if she agreed to live off her trust fund, but Kara made it a point not to touch the money. To her, she was an artist. To her, artists must suffer.

After a few years searching the globe for her destiny, Kara found her dream job just twelve blocks away from her childhood home. She was a Departmental Technician for the Renaissance Painting Department, specializing in Landscapes at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Essentially, Kara was responsible for hanging the priceless artwork acquired by, and loaned to the largest museum in the United States.

Kara strolled through the Met before the doors opened to the public and took in the quiet tranquility of the early morning hours. For just a few brief moments during the day, the Museum felt like it was Kara’s and Kara’s alone. She could get lost in her reverie until the sound of approaching footsteps or children’s squeals signified that the museum now belonged to the public once more.

***

“Thanks for bringing me lunch, Alex. I really appreciate you meeting me here.”

“If I didn’t come here, I would never see you. I know you only have eyes for these silly paintings. You spend day and night in this mausoleum.”

“Museum”, Kara said annoyed.

“Sure”, Alex said unmoved.

Kara and Alex sat on the floor of an empty gallery space nibbling at sandwiches and fresh fruit. Kara’s long blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she wore a bright blue sweater that matched her eyes flawlessly.

“I have eyes for other things too. I love Central Park. It is at its very best right now. Beautiful chilly fall days, slivers of sun, leaves changing. It’s breathtaking.”

“You’d better get some eyes on a girl or you’re going to die alone.”

“I’m fine Alex.”

“I’m worried about you. You’re here seven days a week and I can’t remember the last time you worked less than twelve hours in a day. When do you sleep?”

“I love my job. Sue me.”

“Mom checked in for her monthly call to let me know how disappointed she is that I’m just a cop and you’re a...what did she say, oh yeah, ‘a glorified picture hanger’ and umm...oh yeah, a ‘finger painter.”

“Ugh. ‘Finger painter’? That’s nice. I know Mom and Dad would have preferred that I become a doctor like mom or travel the world partying like a trust fund brat, but that just isn’t me.”

“They fear what they don’t know, and they don’t know any trust fund children who just want to work and make a life of their own. How’s the painting coming?”

“I’m having a hard time. I feel blocked creatively. I’ve started a few pieces, but I just can’t seem to relax, and I need to be completely relaxed to paint.”

“Get laid, Kar. That will help you relax.”

“Alex! Shhh...are you forgetting I work here?.”

“I’m just saying you need to find a girl. These paintings aren’t going to massage your shoulders or make you breakfast in the morning. If they did, I might give a shit about art.”

“Shut up. I’m just fine. Besides, it’s not just the block. Oil paints are expensive. I need to wait until payday to buy more sap green.”

“I still can’t believe you haven’t touched your trust fund. I make an adequate living, but I’ve still dipped into mine.”

“If I need it, it’s there. I live a simple life and that makes me happy.”

“Go ahead and be poor, Kar. I just want you to find a nice girl and settle down. Even Mom asked if you were dating.”

“I know. She read me the riot act for refusing a setup with Gabby Weller. We were here for the gala and she spent the whole night trying to pimp me out to all the daughters, even the straight ones. It was so embarrassing.”

“Did you get some numbers?”

“Well...yeah, but who has time for that?”

“Call one of them Kar. Seriously. Maybe one of them can help with that whole ‘unblocking’ thing.”

“Gross. Seriously Alex, I am concentrating on my career right now. When I meet the right girl, I’ll know. Hey, what’s your excuse? You’re single too.”

“I’m a cop. It’s a lot harder to find someone who is willing to put up with the dangers and terrible schedule I have to keep. At least I try to date.”

Kara looked at Alex and grinned. Her shortly cropped reddish brown hair, faded black jeans, and leather jacket, were the polar opposite of Kara’s style, but it worked for Alex. It seemed to be the New York City Detective uniform these days.

“Oh stop it Alex. I’m good.”

“So, what pretty pictures are you hanging today?” Alex asked sarcastically.

Kara couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You suck, but you make me laugh somehow. How the hell do you do that? Now your punishment is that I’m actually going to tell you what I’m working on. The new exhibit is impressionist landscapes. The show is so beautiful. I will be hanging priceless work. They hired a new curator. She arrives tomorrow. She’s been working remotely, finishing out her contract in Boston. I don’t know who she is, but she is absolutely brilliant. I’m smitten with her taste.”

“First, that sounded very dirty. Second, she’s probably some stuffy old art nerd. I really wish you would concentrate on getting a woman who isn’t already a Grandma.”

“Oh shut up, Alex.”

“Seriously, Mom and Dad want us to come over for dinner in the next few weeks. I’m just trying to prepare you for the old-money hell you are sure to endure.”

“I already know exactly how it will go. Mom will ask me if I’m eating enough because I chose to be poor and sad, and Dad will say that it’s not too late for me to have a ‘career’. They will both drink a ton of wine, push me to spend my trust fund, and ask me if my whole ‘painter phase is finally over. Ugh.”

“Sounds right. Then they will drink more wine and ask me if I’m happy being a blue collar worker. I will switch from wine to straight whisky and they will definitely find a way to call me a ‘security guard’ by the end of the night.”

“But, they love us.”

“They do. Sadly, no one understands that. They love us so hard, and we are constantly disappointing them. All of my friends are shocked that they didn’t bat an eye when both of us came out. I don’t know how they can be so loving and supportive when it comes to our hearts, but shit all over our career choices.”

“I love Mom and Dad, but they have to realize that we are happy. You’re happy, right?”

“Very. I love my career. I love my life.”

“You need love too, Alex.”

“Like I said, being a cop brings with it certain challenges when it comes to dating.”

“Sounds like a bullshit excuse to me. What happened with Lana?”

“She was too high strung. She didn’t have enough of a life of her own to date a cop. She was constantly worrying about me and it stressed me out. She was also a bit clingy.”

“You don’t do clingy.”

“I really don’t”, Alex said with a chuckle. “Listen, if you’re truly happy, that’s all that matters.”

“I am. I have my dream job and I am surrounded by beauty all day long. I live in the most beautiful city in the world and I have my health.”

“Some would argue that Paris or Rome are more beautiful than New York, Kar.”

“I have been to all three cities and they are all breathtaking, but I challenge anyone to visit Central Park and not fall madly in love.”

“I love how much you love New York. Sometimes I think you’re crazy, but it’s sweet.”

Kara grinned.

“I love this city passionately. New York is the perfect muse for my art. She will never let me down. Not like a woman. All I have found is cold, withholding, self-centered women. If I can find a woman as beautiful and warm as New York, I’ll marry her.”

“Ha! Challenge accepted! I’ll find her for you.”

“Who are you kidding? You’re a cop, Alex. Are you going to set me up with one of your perps?”

“Did you really just say ‘perps’? Oh, that’s adorable. I love it when you try to talk like a cop. Seriously, Kar. I’ll find you a great girl. She will check all of the boxes.”

“If you find her, keep her for yourself. You’re older. You’re going to die alone sooner.”

“True.”

“Mom wants grand babies.”

“No pressure or anything”, Alex said rubbing the back of her neck.”

“Yeah. Can’t wait for our dinner”, Kara said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Alex grabbed the trash from her lunch and tossed it into a bag.

“I’d better head back to the precinct.”

“Thanks again for lunch, Alex.”

“Of course! According to Mom, you live like a beggar. How could I not feed my helpless baby sister?” Alex gave Kara a poke in the ribs and shot her a playful wink.

“Oh my God! Just because I don’t dress in head to toe Prada, doesn’t mean I am destitute and living on the streets. Jesus. The last time we were at Mom and Dad’s, I came home and found a wad of cash in my bag. I swear, they are hopeless.”

“But endearing somehow.”

“They really are. Well, you’d better get back to the precinct and I will get back to work. I need to make a good impression on this curator.”

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine, Kar.”

“I really hope so.”

“If she doesn’t like you, just ball up a wad of cash and stick it in her bag”, Alex said boisterously.

***

“Samantha Arias, I love you so much I could cry. Marry me, have my babies, grow old with me”, Lena said after she took her first bite of the exquisite pasta dish that sat before her.

Sam grabbed a roll and tossed it at Lena across the small coffee table.

Sam and Lena sat on the floor eating their dinner casually. They were both wearing cozy pajamas, and a light rain blanketed the city.

“Oh stop it! It’s just pasta.”

“Nonsense. It is the most delicious pasta dish I have ever tasted.”

“The secret is the mix of sun dried tomatoes and fresh tomatoes. That and a fuck load of butter.”

“Is that an actual measurement? A fuckload?” Lena asked as she exploded into hysterical laughter. “I cannot tell you how much I love that my best friend is a chef.”

“A sous chef for now, but one day...”, Sam started.

“You are a chef in my eyes. You are incredible. I know it was weird taking the sous chef job at Sterling after having your own restaurant, but you have done such an amazing job. You’ve thrived. You will be head chef in no time.”

“Are you just being nice because I’m letting you crash here until your apartment is ready?”

Lena grabbed the roll that Sam threw at her, and tossed it back playfully.

“Hell no! I mean, I am really grateful that you’re putting me up for the next couple of weeks, but every kind word I say is one hundred percent genuine.”

“Oh, I know babe. Seriously though, how excited are you about the new job?”

“I’m very excited and very nervous. I am filling some pretty big shoes.”

“I can’t believe the old curator just up and died.”

“He was sick for a long time, but they really thought he would recover. My new boss is beside herself.”

“What’s she like?”

“We haven’t met in person, but I really like her. She’s brash, ballsy, and doesn’t take shit from anyone, but she is also super sweet and supportive.

“Sounds like someone I know”, Sam said with a little grin.

“Hardly. She is way more badass than I am. I swear, Catherine Grant should have a monument built to her fire. Our calls have been great and she is really happy with the work I have been able to do remotely. I am just thankful she let me work from Boston until I could make the move to New York.”

“Of course she let you work remote. You’re the best.”

“You don’t know anything about art. How do you know I’m the best?”

“You know nothing about cooking and you always say I’m the best”, Sam said sweetly.

“It’s because I can stick this wonderful, delicious, amazing food in my mouth and savor it. You can’t exactly stick one of the paintings I select for a show in your mouth and taste it. Well, you could, but it would probably taste dreadful”, Lena said with a goofy laugh and a little snort.

“You are such a dork, Lena. God, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Sammy. Thanks again for grabbing me from the airport and giving me a place to stay. I’ll make all of this up to you.”

“Don’t you get it? You’re not putting me out. I love having you here. Let’s face it, neither of us is dating or having any luck finding a girl to keep us company. We only have each other.”

“I just can’t. New city, new job. I don’t have the room in my head or my heart for a new relationship. I’m actually glad my love life is a complete and total disaster. Talk about a shit show.”

“Lord, that is just sad.”

“Not really. I need to concentrate on my career right now. I do not need love. Love complicates things. Love is a distraction. Love fucked me up for years. I am turning over a new leaf. I have my best friend in the entire world, a kick ass job and I live in New York. It’s still kind of scary being here, but it’s exhilarating.”

“Scary?”

“The city is jam packed, loud, dirty, busy, aggressive, neon lights, and people running everywhere. It’s terrifying.”

Sam shook her head and smiled.

“Shit. We need to change your perspective ASAP. That is horrifying. You just need to make your way around the city. I promise, if you give her a chance, you will fall madly in love.”

“I don’t know if I have room in my heart to fall in love with the city either. Well, I guess maybe I should. I signed a contract. I’m here to stay for a while.

“That makes me smile so much”, Sam said moving closer to Lena and hugging her from the side. “The part about you being here for a while is why I’m smiling, not the part where you shit-talked all over my beautiful city.”

“Okay, so what about your love life, Sammy? Any prospects?”

“No. Not really. No one understands why I work such long hours. The last girl I dated was gorgeous, but she was so dumb. I know that isn’t a nice thing to say, but she would always ask why being a ‘cook’ was so hard.”

“Gross.”

“Right?”

“You can do better. What kind of girl are you looking for. Shit, if I can’t date, I can live vicariously through you”, Lena said with a wink.

“Someone strong and commanding. I want someone who can take control. I just want to be cared for. I do not want to worry or think about anything. I just want someone to guide me”, Sam said staring out the window.

“You are such a bottom”, Lena said with a devilish grin.

“So are you! So, miss bottom calling the kettle black, what kind of girl are you looking for?”

Lena smiled sweetly and closed her eyes.

“I don’t know. Someone soft and warm. Someone who makes me feel loved with a simple gaze, and wants to cuddle all the time. I want someone who makes me pleasantly nervous and lights up my heart. She has to have an infectious smile and I want to be able to look her in the eyes and stare for hours. She has to be incredibly smart, but humble. I would love someone who appreciates art, or at least doesn’t hate it. Maybe an artist. Someone who thinks I’m beautiful and forgives my faults. I don’t know, Sam. I’m beginning to wonder if she is even out there.”

“Of course she is, Lena. She’s out there and she is waiting for you. You will meet her when you least expect it.”

“People have been telling me that my entire adult life. YOU have been telling me that my entire adult life. Still hasn’t happened yet. I’m still waiting. Any day now.”

“When the time is right, she will find you. I promise.”

“Careful making promises. You know how crazy us Luthors are about our promises. I’ll hold you to it!”

“Oh I know how crazy you are, Lena. Remember our very first day of college? That girl you were dating cheated on you. I can’t believe you set fire to her shit. It was epic! First day! Who does that? “

Lena let out a grand laugh. Her eyes teared up from laughing too hard and she leaned against Sam for support.

“I may have been crazy, but you are the one who came up and talked to me that day. I have to ask, who is the crazy one, Sammy?”

Sam joined in Lena’s laughter and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

“And I’ve loved your crazy ass ever since.”

***

“It is such a pleasure to finally meet you, Lena”, Cat said standing in the doorway of Lena’s new office. “How was your trip? Did you get settled in okay?”

“I did. Thank you Catherine.”

“Oh God, please call me Cat. Everyone does.”

“Thank you. It’s so nice to finally meet you in person, Cat.”

“Did you need more time to settle in, or would you like to see your galleries?”

Lena beamed.

“I would love to see my galleries. It feels so strange to say that. This is truly exhilarating.”

“Which one are you most excited to see?”

“The Impressionists of course. That exhibit has a special place in my heart.”

“Our technician is in the gallery prepping everything for hanging. She is seriously the most talented tech I have ever worked with. It is such an understated job, but without her, the work wouldn’t look nearly as good.”

“I completely agree. I’m actually in awe of the techs. Handling priceless artworks and finding the perfect lighting and position takes real skill.”

“Well, I can tell you that Kara will not disappoint.”

“So, how long have you been here, Cat?”

“About five years. It’s a wonderful place to work.”

“I am very excited.”

Cat and Lena walked down the long corridors of the museum and past countless galleries.

They walked to gallery 965 where they found a sea of open boxes, crates, lights, paint, plaster, multiple levels and every other tool needed to hang the art work for the new Impressionist exhibit.

As they stepped into the gallery, Lena saw a blonde woman from behind, staring at a blank wall. Her long blonde locks were shiny and flowed effortlessly over her shoulders. She wore a light blue sweater with a dress shirt peeking over the neckline, and a pair of slim fit khakis. When Kara turned around, Lena was awestruck.

_Oh my God. That woman is the most strikingly beautiful creature I have ever seen. Her eyes are so blue. Look at that smile. Her hair is perfect and her skin looks so soft. Get a grip Lena._

“Lena Luthor, I would like you to meet Kara Danvers. Kara, Lena is our new curator of Impressionist work. She just moved here from Boston and arrived yesterday.”

Lena smiled effortlessly. Kara extended a hand toward Lena and suddenly, she could feel a warmth spread across her cheeks, down her throat and settle just over her heart. Every nerve in her body tingled delightfully.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kara.”

Kara beamed.

“No, really, the pleasure is all mine. This exhibit is truly exquisite. I believe this is my favorite collection of work, well ever”, Kara said with a genuine smile.

Lena could feel the heat of blush on her cheeks. She averted her eyes and smiled sweetly.

“Thank you. That is very sweet. I love these works so much. I have to say, I am very jealous that you get to touch the paintings and be so close to them. I used to do some art restoration back in college and I miss being next to a canvas.”

Cat placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder and smiled proudly.

“Kara here is a very talented painter. She spends a lot of time next to her own canvases as well. She is one of the most gifted modern day impressionist painters I have ever met.”

Now it was Kara who blushed and averted her eyes.

“Cat, please. You are far too generous with your compliments. I’m just a painter. Ms. Luthor, don’t believe a word Cat says.”

“Lena. Please call me Lena.”

Lena allowed herself a truly selfish moment. She looked Kara up and down and took her all in. She allowed her eyes to settle over the curve of Kara’s jaw. She painted an invisible line along the edges of her soft pink lips. She stared intensely into Kara’s deep blue eyes and let out a soft, contented sigh.

“I’m truly sorry Kara, but I am inclined to believe the Director of the Met when she says that you are truly talented, although I would love to see your work sometime.”

Kara smiled and let out a little sigh of her own.

“I would be happy to show you my work. I would be truly honored.”

Cat gave Kara a gently tap on her shoulder.

“Kara, I have to run off to a meeting, but I was hoping you could help Lena get settled into the space. Lena, your calendar is already full with meetings today, but let me know if you need anything at all. You are in very good hands with Kara.”

“Thanks Cat. I really appreciate the warm welcome. I never expected the Director of the Met to be so...”, Lena started.

“Awesome?” Kara said with a wink.

“Exactly!”

“I paid her to say that”, Cat said with a sweeping hand gesture and a wide grin. Welcome to the Met, Lena.”

“Thank you.”

Cat gave Kara’s shoulder another squeeze and rushed off into the hall.

Kara and Lena stared at each other and smiled for a brief moment. They both giggled nervously.

“Okay, so we clearly disturbed your concentration. What were you up to when we so rudely interrupted you”, Lena asked cheerfully. “It kind of looked like you were staring intently at a blank wall.”

Kara walked over to the wall and pointed.

“I am working on lighting tests. We are applying different colors of wash paint around the lights to help bring out the rich tones and textures of the paintings. I mean, yes, I was absolutely staring at a blank wall.”

Lena grinned. An unfamiliar but comforting warmth spread through her body from head to toe.

“I didn’t know you used wash paint. You really do pull out all of the tricks.”

“I appreciate the beauty of these paintings more than anything else in the world. It is vital that they be shown in the perfect light. I consider it a gift to the artists and to the museum patrons, to treat their work with reverence and love.”

“Wow. I really love that. My best friend Sam accuses me of loving the paintings more than real life.”

Kara moved a little closer.

“My sister accuses me of the same thing. She says I am too busy appreciating the beauty of the art to see the beauty around me.”

Kara stared deep into Lena’s eyes.

“Do you agree with her?” Lena asked.

“When something truly exquisite comes into my life, I definitely pay attention.”

Lena felt her knees go weak.

_Those glasses. She is so cute. What is it about those nerdy little glasses. She is just soft and fluffy. Look at her pink lips. They’re perfect. Every part of her is soft and sweet. Why is ‘soft’ all I can think about when I look at her? All I want to do is snuggle into her neck and live there. I want to get lost in those beautiful blonde curls. What is happening to me? She’s a co-worker and this is a brand new job. Lena, get a grip. You need to get away from her sweet smile and those hands. I want those hands wrapped around me._

“I’d better let you get back to work. Cat said I have a lot of meetings today, so I’d better go.”

_I don’t want to go. I want to wrap an arm around your waist and kiss your lips. I want to know what it feels like to spoon your body at night after we have made love. My God, Lena. Get a grip._

Kara’s face dropped a little.

_She looks disappointed. Now I feel bad. She is so puppy. I just want to protect her. Shit! She’s talking. Pay attention._

“I totally understand. I’ll be working all-nighters for the next few days. Stop by anytime if you want to see some more tricks, or if you just want to chat about your best friend and my sister not getting our love of art.”

_I want that. I want that so bad, but I should be good. I can’t start dating a co-worker. It would be completely insane._

“Thank you. I appreciate the offer. You have a wonderful day, Kara.”

Lena turned around and bit her lip. She moved quickly towards the exit. Before she stepped into the hall, Kara called out to her.

“Lena.”

Lena turned around and smiled.

“Yes?”

“Welcome to the Met. I hope you find your home here”, Kara said with an infectious smile.

_Shit. That smile._

“Thank you Kara. I hope so too.”

_I think I might find my home in you._

***

“Wait! What? Today was your first day. How on earth did you meet someone already? Weren’t you just telling me that you needed to concentrate on your career and all that blah blah bullshit?”

Lena and Sam stood at the kitchen counter chopping vegetables for dinner. Sam poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Lena.

“I know! It’s absolutely absurd. I don’t know what on earth happened. I didn’t expect to find anyone so soon. I walked into that gallery this morning expecting to do the best damn job I could. I thought maybe I would make a friend or two in a few weeks, but I never imagined that I would fall victim to a woman’s smile or her piercing blue eyes.”

“Tell me everything. What’s she like?”

“Her name is Kara Danvers. She’s blonde and she has these flowing bouncy locks of hair. She smelled like fresh strawberries and clean laundry. I was lost. She has these blue eyes that sparkle and her smile....there is no describing her perfect smile. Just the little hint of a dimple. Sam, she’s soft. I mean really, truly, fluffy blankets on a rainy night soft. She emanates this incredible warmth.”

“Wow sweetie. I have known you since our first day of college and I have never heard you speak about someone like this.”

“Sam, you know that list we made last night? The attributes of my perfect woman. She’s everything and more. Although, I think I might have spoiled it. I already acted super weird and then bolted in a panic when my entire body betrayed me.”

“Betrayed you? How?”

“I could barely breathe. My knees went weak, my pulse quickened. I felt like someone had drugged my coffee. Everything went hazy and I felt this rush of butterflies swirling around in my stomach and in my chest. She rested her tongue to her lips at one point and I could feel all of my nerves dancing. What is this Sam? What’s happening to me?”

“Lena, I hate to say it, but I think it might be love at first sight.”

“That’s a myth. Love at first sight isn’t real. Maybe lust at first sight.”

“What did you want to do when you were with her? Sorry, that sounds wrong. I mean, was your instinct to make love to her or hold her in your arms.”

“Hold her. Caress her cheeks. Press my lips to her neck , and take in every part of her.”

“That’s not lust, sweetie. That’s love at first sight.”

“I don’t know why I’m even talking about this. It’s ludicrous. She is a subordinate, and today was my first day on the job. It wouldn’t look good to start something with a co-worker to begin with, but especially not during my first week.”

“Lena, I’m just going to say this. You’re Lena freaking Luthor. You are the smartest person I know.”

“Thanks? I feel like this is leading somewhere insulting.”

“You’re right. You are being an idiot. What is more important? Your happiness or a job?”

“They are both tied together. I have my dream job, Sam. I work at the largest and most prestigious museum in the United States. I live in the most cultured, albeit crazy and kind of scary, city on the planet.”

“Do you think you can play it cool with this Kara girl?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never had such an intense reaction to someone in all my life. I never thought it was possible to feel this way.”

“Do you think this Kara likes you?”

Lena scoffed.

“I don’t know, Sammy. Let me pass her a note after English class. She was nice and she smiled. Although...I guess there was one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“When I said I needed to go, I could swear she looked sad.”

“Okay, that is adorable.”

“She’s adorable. Oh my God. She wears these cute glasses. When I saw her, I nearly died. I wanted to hug her so bad. Who the fuck says that? What am I saying? This is crazy. I need to let this go. She is a co-worker and nothing more. I will shut down my feelings and just treat her like I would treat any other co-worker.”

“Really? You’re going to shut down your feelings? Lena, no offense, but you’re the most passionate and emotionally intense person I’ve ever met. You try and present this cool bitch exterior, but when you feel, you feel with your whole heart.”

“Are you saying you don’t believe I can shut down my feelings?”

“Yep. How about this. I’ll bet you that you can’t shut your feelings down with her and you’re going to cave within a week.”

“What are we betting?”

“If you lose, I get to come and bother you at the gallery whenever I want. I mean all access. None of this, you have to make an appointment bullshit.”

Lena laughed hysterically. I didn’t say you needed to make an appointment. I just said you should give me a few weeks before you storm in demanding the guided tour. We both know you will be all over the place.”

“True.”

“Fine. And if I win?”

“You’re going to lose. You spent what sounds like five minutes with the girl and experienced twenty different emotional and physical responses. You’re screwed, babe. Totally screwed.”

“But, if I win?”

“You can set me up with whoever you want and I will go. My love life will be your bitch. Do with it what you will.”

“You’re on. I will shut down my feelings for Kara and act like a grown ass woman.”

“You are so screwed.”

Lena closed her eyes and shook her head.

“I am so screwed.”

***

Lena spent the next two weeks doing everything in her power to be friendly with Kara and feel nothing. She failed. She didn’t just fail. She epically, catastrophically, disastrously failed.

Whenever she was near Kara, she was enveloped by her beauty, her warmth, and her kindness. When Kara smiled at her, she felt like she was the only person in the room. When Kara moved closer to speak to Lena about a piece of artwork or a lighting choice, Lena’s heart would pound so intensely, she worried Kara would see it beating in her chest.

Lena knew in her heart that she was heading down a path of heartbreak. As kind as Kara was, Lena had seen Kara with another woman a few times. One day they shared a coffee on the steps outside and one day Lena saw them hugging in the hallway as they said goodbye.

“Of course she’s taken, Sam. It’s just my luck that I can’t shut down my feelings and she’s with someone else. I hate this.”

Sam sat back in the chair across from Lena’s in her office and smiled. She propped her feet up on the desk and placed her hands behind her neck.

“Cruel fates. They can be some real bitches, babe.”

“Get your feet off my desk, Sam. The deal was you could storm your way in here anytime and visit me, but you will not get your dirty shoes all over my desk.”

“Sorry, babe.”

Suddenly, they heard a soft knock.

“Hello”, a voice said from the crack in Lena’s office door. “Lena?”

“Come in”, Lena said cheerfully.

The door opened completely and Lena was floored to see Kara standing in the doorframe holding a gigantic slice of New York cheesecake and wearing a wide and infectious grin.

Sam saw Lena’s expression change and she knew exactly who Lena’s new visitor was.

“Hi, I’m so sorry to bother you. Please don’t let me interrupt”, Kara said with a sweet smile.

_Holy shit. Am I dreaming? I am pretty sure I had this dream a few nights ago. Kara feeds me cheesecake and we watch a movie. Even my dreams are soft. What the hell Lena?_

“You’re no bother, Kara. Not at all. You could never be a bother”, Lena said with a bright smile. “This is my best friend, Sam Arias. Sam, this is Kara Danvers, the very talented technician slash painter I was telling you about.”

Sam stood up and turned around to face Kara. Sam’s face drew up into a Cheshire Cat grin.

“Kara, it is truly lovely to meet you. I’ve heard so many wonderful things.”

A rosy blush spread across Kara’s cheeks and she averted her eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Sam. Very nice.”

Sam looked over at Lena and gave her a playful smile and a wink. Lena felt sick. This was too much exposure. She had crafted a fine balance with Kara. Not too friendly, not too distant. Keep it casual. No interference. Now that Sam was in the mix, the balance was off and Lena was terrified that Kara would be frightened away.

Kara held the plate of cheesecake and gave Lena a little smile.

“What’s this?” Sam asked, being purposely obtuse.

“This is a slice of the greatest cheesecake in all of New York. There is no better cheesecake in the city, maybe even in the country”, Kara said beaming with pride. “When we were chatting the other day with Cat at lunch, you said that you were looking for the best New York style cheesecake. I had to get you a slice.”

Kara walked over to Lena’s desk and handed her the plate and fork. Their hands touched briefly, and Lena felt an explosion of yearning and love spread through her like a rush of cool water over her hot skin. Slow, steady and all consuming. She was both comforted by her presence and unnerved by her inability to keep her emotions and physical reactions in check.

“Thank you so much. You really didn’t have to”, Lena said with a flirtatious grin.

“I wanted to. I know you’ve been working such long hours that you haven’t really had the chance to experience all that New York has to offer. I wanted to bring a little piece of New York to you. No pun intended. I’m sorry I don’t have another piece for you, Sam. It should be big enough to share.”

Lena leaned forward instinctively. Her whole being wanted to be closer to Kara.

“Kara, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Truly.”

“It was nothing, really. I should get out of your hair.”

“No, please. I should really be going”, Sam said keeping eye contact with a very nervous Lena. “I’m hot on the prowl for beautiful women because I am definitely not dating Lena in any way”, Sam said confidently.

Lena buried her face in her hands and shook her head.

“I’d better get back to the exhibit. I was hoping to do some painting in the park today after work while there is still some light. I really need to get the Reinhold Landscapes hung before I leave.”

Suddenly, Lena didn’t see Sam. She didn’t feel overwhelmed by the situation. Hearing about Kara’s life fascinated her. Every facet intrigued her. She wanted to know her. She wanted to be a part of her life. She wanted to matter to her.

“Really? That is so wonderful. It is so impressionist to set up an easel and paint in the park. I love that.”

“Have you had a chance to explore the park yet?” Kara asked.

Sam grinned knowingly.

“No! Can you believe it? She is so close to one of the most beautiful places on the planet and she hasn’t even stepped foot inside the park.”

“I was just going to grab a hotdog or a sandwich from one of the carts, but would you like to have dinner and explore the park with me?”

_Oh God. You can say no Lena. You can definitely say no. Say no Lena. Say no. Stop looking at Sam._

“I wouldn’t want to disturb your painting. I mean, I would love to watch you, but I wouldn’t want to disturb you.”

_That was NOT a no Lena. Damn it! Be strong. Note to self...murder Sam later._

“You wouldn’t be disturbing me at all. I would love the company and it would be good for you to get out of the museum a little. We’ve both been cooped up for far too long.”

Sam nodded her head and clapped her hands.

“I love it. Kara, you are a genius. Lena needs fresh air and she absolutely HAS to see the park. You two shouldn’t settle for a hot dog or a sandwich off a cart though. I’m not working today. How about I go over to Dean & Deluca and pick up a few things? You two work so hard. You should eat real food”, Sam said with mischief in her eyes.

“You’ll have to pardon Sam. She’s a chef at Sterling Bistro. You know that restaurant in the high rise?”

“I’m just a sous chef.”

“You’re a chef. Stop”, Lena said shutting her down.

“Wow. My mother loves Sterling. I have been a few times. The food is magical. I feel like I’m meeting a celebrity.”

“Oh, stop. Kara Danvers, you are too sweet”, Sam said playfully.

“Oh shit!” Kara said aloud. “Alex. Damn.”

Lena’s heart started pounding harder in her chest and her mouth went dry.

_Who is Alex?_

“I’m so sorry. My sister has been out there waiting for me.”

“Your sister is here?” Lena asked happily.

“Yeah. She and I had coffee.”

_Thank God. She’s her sister. Oh my God. Why am I so relieved?_

“I would love to meet her. Maybe you can bring her by?”

Kara, smiled. She looked pleasantly surprised.

“Sure.”

Kara popped back out into the hallway. When she returned, Alex stood behind her with a little smile.

Lena stood up and beamed when she confirmed that the woman she had seen Kara with was indeed her sister and not her girlfriend.

“Lena Luthor, this is my sister Alex Danvers. Alex, this is Lena, our curator for the new exhibit.”

Alex walked over to the desk and stretched out a hand. Lena took it and shook it gladly.

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Alex. I’ve seen you around the museum with Kara. This here is my friend Sam Arias.”

Alex turned around to shake Sam’s hand, but they both froze for a moment. As if under some strange magic spell, Alex and Sam seemed utterly transfixed on each other. Sam stretched out a hand and Alex took it. She held it for a long moment. She also held Sam’s gaze.

“Hi”, Alex said grinning like a lovesick fool.

“Hi”, Sam responded, equally dumbfounded.

Lena and Kara looked at each other and shook their heads.

“You know Alex, Sam here was planning on taking a trip to Dean & Deluca. Maybe you can give her a ride”, Kara suggested.

“Absolutely. That’s right near the precinct”, Alex said absentmindedly.

Kara and Alex both cringed when they realized that Alex had said ‘precinct’. Alex typically reserved conversation about her occupation until the second or third date, but Alex was clearly shaken. Sam simply smiled at Alex.

“That would be wonderful. These two are heading into the park later and I thought it would be nice to make them something special.”

“What are you going to make?”

“I don’t know. I was thinking turkey, Brie and cranberry paninis on rosemary olive bread. Maybe some prosciutto wrapped figs and apricot cream tarts for desert. Hopefully comfort food will stoke Kara’s creativity and help Lena appreciate the beauty of New York.”

Alex was completely transfixed.

“I feel like this is a very worthwhile endeavor. May I join you for your shopping trip. I would love to see what goes into all of the delicious food you’re going to prepare.”

“Absolutely. I would adore the company.” Sam moved closer to Alex and licked her lips.

Lena stood there trying to figure out how the events of the last few minutes had transpired so quickly

_I went from trying to avoid feeling anything for Kara to accepting this glorious cheesecake and making a dinner date. Sam and Alex are about to go shopping for ingredients so Sam can make us a picnic, Kara is so beautiful I want to declare my love from the rooftops. How on earth did I go from no attachments to nothing but attachments? Still, the thought of watching Kara paint sends an excited tingle through every nerve in my body._

“Alright then. It’s settled. You two get back to work, Alex and I will go shop for a delicious meal, and I will return with a picnic fit for a talented painter and her vagabond curator.”

Lena watched Kara’s face. Every twitch, every movement, her smile, her eyes, her soft pink lips. She was the most beautiful woman Lena had ever laid eyes on. She knew in her heart that Sam was right. There as no shutting down her feelings when her heart pulled, ached and longed to be near Kara so desperately.

***

The air in Central Park was cool and crisp. It was one of those perfect fall days where everyone had to bundle up for warmth, but the sun was shinning brightly. Kara carried her travel easel, canvas and paint box, while Lena carried the picnic basket, expertly prepared and packed by Sam and Alex.

They walked into the park and Kara found a perfect spot to set up their picnic and her painting supplies. Lena opened the picnic basket and found a table cloth, utensils and wine, along with all of the decadent food Sam had promised.

She took a seat on the grass and watched Kara prepare her paints and canvas.

“I can’t believe Sam and Alex. They were adorable together”, Lena said.

“I know”, Kara said taking a seat on the grass next to Lena. My sister tends to be a bit stoic with most new people she meets. There was definitely a spark there.”

“I wasn’t surprised when Alex and Sam returned to the museum together”, Lena said giggling.

“Right? I did wonder if they were going to run away together.”

Lena handed Kara a plate and some utensils.

“Sam just got through telling me that there were no more good women in the city. Not exactly a tourist add for moving to New York.”

“Maybe it’s the artist in me, but I’ve always believed that there is another half to every heart in New York. You just have to close your eyes, take a deep breath, and believe.”

Lena smiled and moved a hand to Kara’s hand.

“That’s beautiful.”

“So, what do you think of the park? Spectacular right?”

Kara looked around at the trees and lush green of the park, but Lena only had eyes for her. “Simply exquisite”, she said staring at Kara.

Lena poured the wine and the the two women began to eat.

“So, do you paint in the park often?”

“Not as often as I would like. Sometimes I will come here for quick sketches and color analysis, but I can’t always make the time to paint. It’s been a long time since I was able to just breathe and feel this content.”

“Thank you for sharing this with me.”

“Thank you for joining me. I’m so glad you’re finally seeing my favorite part of the city.”

_You’re my favorite part of the city, Kara Danvers._

“I really appreciate you helping me get acclimated. Cat said she was worried I wasn’t getting out enough.”

“She’s a bit of a mother hen, but she is such a wonderful person.”

“I was a bit taken aback by her strange mix of warmth and ballsiness. It’s quite the combination. She is oddly approachable for being the Director of the Met.”

“She may be the director, but she is an artist and a lover of the arts first and foremost. She is passionate, courageous and she leads her life with her heart and her mind. That being said, don’t become her enemy or that ballsiness will come out. She can be truly terrifying if someone makes her angry.”

“We are very lucky that we are on her side.”

“Exactly.”

Lena looked around nervously. She wanted to act cool, but her body shook.

“So, tell me about your painting process? Do you sketch onto canvas?”

“No. I paint in oil with heavy texture. I love deep rich greens, intense bright blues and warm burnt oranges. When I first started painting with oil, I tried every brush and failed. It wasn’t until I applied the paint with my hands, that everything came together.”

“You don’t paint with a brush?”

“Nope. Just for the finishing texture. Most of the paint I lay down, I do with my hands.”

“That is fascinating. You’re so clean. Oh my God. I did not mean for that to sound so insulting. Of course, I know you’re clean. I just mean...oh lord”, Lena said trailing off.

Kara burst into laughter.

“I know exactly what you mean. I have a miracle remover that I’ve used for years. It gets the paint off perfectly.”

“Well, let’s make sure you are good and fed, and then you can get your hands dirty.”

“We can get our hands dirty”, Kara said with a brow raise.

***

Alex and Sam walked along a beautiful tree lined street. Sam pulled a prosciutto wrapped fig from some wax paper and handed it to Alex.

“I don’t know about this”, Alex said staring at the fig. “I’m not very adventurous.”

Sam moved a hand to Alex’s arm and smiled warmly.

“I know we just met, but I swear you can trust me. I would never steer you wrong. Food and the pleasure it brings are my passion.”

Alex grinned and took a bite of the fig. She chewed slowly and closed her eyes, savoring the flavor and the textures. Alex took another bite and moaned with pleasure.

Alex opened her eyes and smiled at Sam.

“Oh my God. That may have been one of the most exquisite things I have ever tasted. Thank you.”

Sam smiled.

“I’m glad. The little hint of blue cheese brings out the sweetness of the fig and the salty smoke of the bacon. My teacher at culinary school said it was an aphrodisiac.”

Alex slowly and methodically licked her fingertips. She bit her lip and grinned.

“Your culinary teacher wasn’t wrong”, Alex said with a sly smile. “May I have another one?”

Sam smiled and handed Alex another fig. Alex took it happily and licked her lips.

“Feeling more adventurous?” Sam asked with a sly smile of her own.

“Definitely.”

“How about I come up with a slightly more adventurous, but still approachable meal for you tomorrow night, and we can start broadening your culinary horizons?”

“Are you asking me out on a date, Chef?”

“Chef? Oh that’s cute. Do you want it to be a date?”

“Very much. With all my heart.”

“Was it the figs?”

Alex took a step closer and looked deep into Sam’s eyes. She kissed her cheek gently and pulled back.

“What figs?”

Sam grinned happily.

***

Kara and Lena stood in front of a blank canvas. Kara pulled out her old stained pallet and began to squeeze tubes of sap green, phthalo green, and emerald green onto the flat stained surface.

“What are you painting today?”

“You see that clump of trees and that green hill across the way?”

“I do.”

Kara created a square with her fingers and framed the image she was picturing. Lena moved close behind her and looked through her fingers.

“Ah...I see it. It will be perfect!”

“With your help of course”, Kara said with a grin.

Lena’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Help? How can I help? I’m no artist.”

“Do you mind getting a little dirty?”

“Not at all.”

“Then I have the perfect job for you. You’ll have to be careful with your clothes.”

“I don’t mind getting dirty if it’s for beautiful art.”

“Come closer”, Kara said waving Lena over. Kara mixed a special green with a mixing spatula. She stepped back so Lena could move closer to the canvas and then pressed her body against her ever so slightly from behind.

“What should I do?” Lena asked with a little whimper.

_Oh my God. I love the feeling of your body pressed against me._

“May I?” Kara asked pointing to Lena’s hand.

Lena raised her hand and smiled nervously.

Kara caressed her finer tips softly. She gently dipped her forefinger into the freshly mixed paint and pressed it to the canvas. She gently dragged the tip along the stark white background, and drew the top crest of one of the trees. Lena looked over at Kara and smiled.

“Wow. Why does this feel so good?”

“Go ahead and continue. Just follow the lines”, Kara said with an encouraging smile.

Lena continued to dip her finger into the paint and draw the lines of the tree. Kara couldn’t take her eyes off of Lena. She stared at her pursed lips, the smooth outline of her jaw, the softness of her skin. Her heart filled with warmth and joy watching Lena enjoy painting. She wanted to grab her and kiss her passionately.

“What would happen if I took some of this darker green and pressed it into the canvas with my thumb? I feel like it might be a good start to the leaves there at the top of the tree.”

Kara moved closer and eyed the canvas.

“I think that would be perfect.”

“Thanks”, Lena said proudly. She pressed her thumb into the paint and ground it firmly between the lines.

Kara’s eyes drifted back to Lena’s ears, her milky white skin, and the lines of her hands. No one ever captivated her the way Lena did. They were standing in Kara’s favorite place on the planet. They were surrounded by infinite beauty, but Kara could only see Lena.

“How’s this?” Lena asked.

Kara didn’t even look at the painting. She just stared at Lena and smiled dreamily.

“Perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

***

“Okay, I’m just going to say it. If you don’t ask Kara out on a date, I’m going to scream”, Sam said dressed head to toe in tight yoga clothes and laying in child’s pose.

“I hate yoga. Why are we doing this? I could be drinking right now”, Lena said barely able to contort her body to match Sam’s position.

“Stop trying to change the subject.”

“You’re only encouraging this because you’re falling for her beautiful cop sister.”

“Shut up! You’re right”, Sam said with a hearty laugh.

“Tell me everything.”

“That’s my line.”

“You first”, Lena said refusing to move into any of Sam’s subsequent yoga positions. “Tell me everything about Alex.”

“She’s sexy and strong. I mean, you saw her. She is just the right amount of sweet and stoic. She works terrible hours just like me, but I get the impression she would be there if I needed her. You know what I mean?”

“I do”, Lena said with an nod of encouragement.

“She was adorable. She called work and told them she was taking the rest of the day off and helped me shop and prepare your dinner.”

“What did she think of your food?”

“She just about died when she tasted a bacon wrapped fig. It might have been the cutest reaction to a simple food that I have ever seen from an adult. Her eyes went all wide and bright.”

“Is she single?”

“She is. I didn’t feel like playing the usual cat and mouse game, so I just asked her while the apricots were soaking in my signature chili pepper honey syrup. She told me that she has been single for a while because women are typically turned off by her being a cop. I do not get it at all. She makes me feel safe when we are together.”

Sam stretched her arms over her head and sat down next to Lena. Lena leaned her head against Sam’s shoulder and sighed.

“Go on. I need to hear more. Are you going to see her again?”

“I am. I’m making her dinner tomorrow night.”

“Really? That’s awesome!”

“So, now that you’ve heard my story, tell me everything about your painting date.”

“Well, we walked to Central Park. The weather was absolutely perfect. We shared a beautiful picnic prepared by a very talented chef I know, and then we painted together.”

“What did you think of the park? Did you love it?

“It was awe inspiring. I can understand why you and Kara love it so much. I don’t think I’ve ever felt more at home outdoors, than I felt in Central Park. It could have been the company.”

“So, what happened next? How was your date?”

“It wasn’t a date, but we had a wonderful time. We found a gorgeous spot towards the center of the park where we set up lunch. We sat close together and chatted casually, but there there was something so warm about her. I have only known her a few weeks, but I feel like I’ve known her much longer.”

“I almost asked Alex to marry me today. You will receive no judgement from me. Go on.”

“She absolutely adored your food. She said it was no surprise knowing you are a chef at Sterling.”

“Sous Chef.”

“Kara refuses to make the distinction as well. She said with what you prepared today, she might have to demand they promote you.”

“She’s very sweet.”

“After we ate, she pulled out her painting materials. I must confess something a little weird.”

“Okay. You know I love weird.”

“Well, as I mentioned, we painted together. She stood very close behind me. Very close. I loved it. She squeezed out these beautiful green oil paints on her pallet and showed me how she paints with her hands instead of brushes. It was fascinating. As a lover of art, it was so titillating to see her process and watch the work unfold.”

“What are you confessing, babe?”

“It felt a little sexual. I mean, sensual. Okay, sexual. She grabbed my hand and pressed my fingers into the paint, and I swear I swooned a little. The way she stared at me, I felt like she was painting my body with her eyes. It was incredible. She stood there next to me, close enough that I felt her breath on my neck, and we took turns pressing, smudging and smearing finger strokes into the thirsty canvas. My legs shook. I haven’t been that turned on, well ever.”

“Fuck. That was straight up art porn. I’m feeling thirsty just hearing about it. My God. Suddenly art just got a lot more interesting.”

“Anyway...we worked for a couple hours and I was shocked to see what we accomplished. It was really good. Of course, it isn’t finished, but it was strange to make something so beautiful with such an exquisite human being and not be able to hug or kiss her.”

“Why the hell not? I thought that was what this date was all about.”

“I told you Sam, this wasn’t a date. She is a co-worker and a subordinate. I am pretty sure Cat Grant would fire me on the spot if she knew I was ‘painting in the park’ with her best tech.”

“Who the hell cares? Cat Grant can stuff it. You and Kara made a beautiful art baby today in the park. You need to ask her out on a real date.”

“Art baby? Really Sam? Gross. Oh my God.”

“I regretted it the moment I said it”, Sam said with a guilty smile. “Sorry.”

“Even if she wasn’t a co-worker, she is too good for me. She is stunning, talented and emotionally stable. I don’t fit any of those categories.”

“Are you high? Of course you do. You are totally stunning and very talented. Your emotional stability differs day to day, but you are only seeing one side of her. She could be bat shit crazy. Then, you two would be perfect for each other.”

Sam and Lena both burst into laughter.

“I meant what I said before. That list. The one with all the things I wanted in a woman...she checks every box.”

“Then ask her out.”

“No, Sam. Some of us have impulse control. Do I want her, yes. Do I need her, definitely, Do I fantasize about marrying her? One hundred percent, but I just need to be smart.”

“None of this is smart. You’re an idiot. The smartest idiot I know, but still an idiot. What is holding you back?”

“What if something goes wrong? What if this all gets too complicated. What if she doesn’t feel the same way, and it ruins the friendship we have built? If she didn’t feel anything for me, I think I would be crushed.”

“You two art-boned. She’s into you. Come on, Lena. I’d like to say these concerns are original, but they are the same concerns every single person has when they are about to ask someone out on a date. What else is it?”

“I don’t know. Standing there, staring into those perfect blue eyes with her all cuddly soft and smiling, I guess I just wonder if maybe I’m too dark and jaded. I wonder if she could do better.”

“Sure. You two have your differences, but you are sure as hell ‘good enough’ for her. You are not too dark. I doubt you two run in the same social circles. I mean, she is a starving artist and you’re this big bad curator.”

“Oh Jesus, that never crossed my mind. Sam, you have no idea how much talent her job takes. I don’t care what circles we run in, or even what she does for a living. It’s her. She is so warm. Am I too cold?”

“You are warmth personified, Lena. People have to earn your warmth, but I respect that. People like me and Kara give our love to anyone who will take it. You require a little more trust. That’s fine. With Kara, you trusted her right away which has to say something.”

“She’s perfect, Sam. I hate this.”

“Okay, this all comes down to you not wanting to ask her out on a date. That we can handle. What if you ask her to something where you’ll have back up? We are throwing an event at the restaurant. It’s a charity thing. Why don’t you ask her if she wants to come? I’ll make sure it is very romantic, but there won’t be any pressure.”

“That sounds safe. I have to admit that when we are apart, my heart aches to be near her. It would be nice to spend some time with her without the pressures of a date. I am terrible on dates.”

“You really are, Lena. You’re the worst. How is it that you always manage to say and do the worst possible thing on dates? Remember that time you poured an entire glass of red wine on that poor girl? Or that time you were shit talking a senator and he ended up being your date’s father? Classic.”

“Of course I do. Thanks for the reminder, Sammy. That makes me feel a lot better.”

“Bring her to my event and I guarantee I will make it special. Maybe not paint-fucking-in-Central Park-special, but it will be great.”

“Wow. Did you really just say that? Hey, maybe we could double date with you and Alex.”

“Hell no. I need to be alone with that woman. She just makes me want to put on something pretty and obey her every command.”

“You are the queen of all bottoms. For the love of God. You are terrible.”

“I am, but I am also smitten. She is incredible.”

“Incredible runs in the Danvers family.”

***

“What do I always tell you before we go in there, Kar?” Alex said patting her sister on the back.

“Gird my loins?” Kara asked with a little giggle.

“Show no fear. She will attack it. Go in, be cordial, pay your respects and get the hell out of there.”

“I know. Please don’t leave me like you did last time.”

“I’m sorry. I had a work emergency.”

“Bullshit.”

“Okay, someone else could have handled it, but in my defense, I really wanted to leave.”

“What do you always say? No man left behind?”

“Fine. No man left behind. You ready for this?”

“Not even a little”, Kara said smiling nervously.

Alex and Kara stood on the front steps of the Danvers family mansion in front of the obscenely large mahogany inlay front door.

“Hey, by the way, that dress is awful”, Kara said looking Alex up and down. I thought you were putting your foot down and wearing what you want to wear to family dinner.”

“The idea sounded good until I pictured mom attacking me all night for dressing like a ‘thug’. I decided to play it safe.”

“Did you get that at good will?”

“Shut up. You don’t exactly look at home in your little number. Where did you get that one?”

“The back of my closet. I will wear it to appease Mom, but I swear I am wearing pants next time.”

“Hey, how did your painting date go?”

“It wasn’t a date. Or at least, I don’t think it was.”

“Did you have fun? Did you enjoy the food we made?”

“It was delicious. Hey, my story is boring. What happened with you and Sam?”

“I don’t know. The moment I saw her, all of my common sense disappeared. She is just so breathtakingly beautiful. Those eyes and that sweet smile. She is perfect.”

“I was shocked when you came back with her.”

“Well, my intention was to help her shop at Dean & Deluca and then drop her off at her place, but I didn’t want to say goodbye, so I offered to help her cook. We walked through the grocery store chatting. She was sweet and goofy, but somehow she was also incredibly sexy. You know what I mean. It’s a very fine balance.”

“I get it.”

“She told me about all of the ingredients and explained how the acids balanced the starches, and how the sugars needed to be just right. She’s so passionate about food, I felt passionate by proxy. It was incredible to watch someone love something so much.”

“I love art and you berate me constantly.”

“Only because you forsake real life women for paintings of chubby Italian woman.”

Kara laughed and punched Alex in the arm.

“Shut up. Jesus. How long are we going to stand here?” Kara asked.

“We need to go in there loose and ready to defend ourselves from the personal attacks and confusing shows of love and affection. I don’t know if I am mentally prepared for this.”

“Okay. What happened next?”

“We finished shopping and I drove her home. She lives in this really cute place in that new arts district. Lena is staying with her until her place is finished.”

“Nice. So....”, Kara said trying to get Alex to provide more details.

“I was going to leave, but she invited me upstairs for a cold drink and asked if I would be interested in helping her prepare the food for you two dimwits. How could I say no?”

“So, you clearly said yes.”

“I radioed in and told them I needed the rest of the day off. I told them an urgent matter required my attention. I know it was terrible, but how could I say no to those beautiful brown eyes.”

“You couldn’t. Not with an offer like that.”

“She took me upstairs, poured me a glass of wine and we cooked so much food. The weird thing is how much fun I had. The time flew by. It was sensual and connective. I can’t explain it. She stood close to me, instructed me, smoothed flour over my hands and showed me how to kneed the dough and wrap the figs. It was so powerful.”

“Gross. Please don’t mix the word ‘sensual’ and my dinner ever again”, Kara said with an explosive laugh.

“Shhh. Anyway...we’re having dinner tomorrow.”

“That’s awesome. I’m so glad.”

“What about you, Kar? What about that emerald-eyed beauty of yours?”

“She’s not mine. Far from it”

“Come on. What happened on your date.”

“We went to the park and the weather was glorious. She laid out the picnic and I set everything up for us to paint. We sat and drank wine and enjoyed a leisurely picnic. It was really nice.”

“You’re welcome. I helped”, Alex said proudly. “Please continue.”

Kara rolled her eyes and smiled.

“We just made small talk, but I found myself hanging on her every word. I couldn’t take my eyes off of her. She is just so beautiful. My heart pounded so heard and I felt like I could barely breathe. It was like that day we met. When she walked in with Cat, I felt like the whole world stood still. I wish I could say my feelings decreased, but they have only become more intense and I find it harder every day to maintain my concentration. All I see is her. Are you happy?”

“Very”, Alex said grinning cheerfully. “No more paintings of fat Italian women for you.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me”, Alex said playfully puffing her chest out.

“Ha! Shit, we should probably go inside.”

“So, here is the big question, when are you two going out again? When are you asking that gorgeous woman out on a date?”

“Oh God, I could never ask her out. I mean, I’m happy to do nice things for her, and find every opportunity to spend time with her, but she’s technically my boss. I’m sure that would break all of the rules.”

“Fuck the rules.”

“Alexandra! Language!” Kara said playfully. “Remember, no swearing at the dinner table or no dessert.”

“Ha! Fuck that! Anyway, you’re a fool. Who cares about the rules. You like her, and I can see in her eyes that she likes you.”

“You can?”

“Oh yeah. She’s thirsty for you. She just wants a big tall glass of Kara.”

“Gross Alex. I mean really.”

“It’s true, Kar. I could see it. Sam thinks you two make a very cute couple.”

“What did Sam say?”

“This is so Junior high. Remember when you made me ask Sarah Ochoa if she liked you and you ended up stealing her away from her boyfriend? Classic moment.”

“Stop reminiscing and tell me.”

“She said that you two are cute together and there is obvious chemistry. She said she hoped that you two would be rolling around naked in paint by the end of the evening.”

“I don’t know whether I should be touched or a little creeped out.”

“She and I both approve of your love. Make this happen.”

“It’s not love. At least I don’t think it is. I mean, she makes my pulse quicken when she smiles or licks her lips, and she makes feel warm and safe. When she touches me I feel like I can die happy, and I have seen nothing but her since the moment we met.”

“Definitely not love. Ha! Did you hit your head or something? Of course you’re falling for this girl. Ask her out or I am going to ask Mom a question about her charity work and then have a ‘work emergency’.”

“She’s my boss.”

“I’m not bluffing.”

“I’ll think about it, Alex. I promise.”

“Good.”

“Ready to get this over with?”

“Yep. Let’s do this.”

Kara stepped forward and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Brigitta, the Danvers maid greeted them with a warm smile and hugs.

Kara and Alex stepped into the foyer where Jeremiah and Eliza were standing, dressed for a formal dinner and grinning.

“Our babies!” Eliza said walking over to Alex and Kara and wrapping them both up in her arms. Jeremiah joined them and wrapped his arms around all three women

Eliza stepped back and smiled.

“What happened to you two. You’re running so late. We were worried.”

“Kar and I just had some stuff we needed to talk about. Sorry we’re late.”

“Not a problem sweetheart”, Eliza said with a bright smile.

“Come, let’s sit down and catch up.”

***

Lena laid quietly in bed wondering where Kara was and if she was happy. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what her bed would look like. She wondered if she would have big fluffy pillows and blankets or if she preferred something simpler. What she really wondered was whether she ever crossed the beautiful painter’s mind.

“This is silly”, Lena whispered to herself. “You know she is off limits. Why can’t you just be friends with her? Why can’t you just shut down your feelings and be a cordial co-worker and casual friend? Why can’t you stop fantasizing about her taking you in her arms and kissing you until you both pass out from oxygen deprivation? Why can’t you get a grip? Great, now I’m talking to myself. She’s everything I want and everything I need, but you don’t shit where you eat. I can’t date a co-worker, no matter how badly I want to. I mean, how would Cat react if she caught us necking in gallery 965? I can’t imagine. Oh wait, I can imagine. That woman has to deal with enough drama. And how would Kara react? My God!”

***

“Come here and sit with me, sweetheart”, Eliza said to Kara. She patted the seat next to her and grinned.

Kara joined her mother on the ornate red velvet bench and took a sip of her brandy.

“How are you doing, darling?”

“Good.”

“You seem distracted this evening.”

“Kar is always distracted with her paintings and nature. You know her.”

Kara gave Alex a little smile. Kara was relived that her sister hadn’t mentioned Lena.

“No. That’s not it. There’s something different about you. You may be distracted, but you’re smiling. Usually when you’re distracted, you look like you want to be anywhere else but here.”

“I’m sorry, Mom. I don’t mean to be so shitty.”

“I don’t like your language, but I appreciate the sentiment”, Eliza said wrapping an arm around Kara’s shoulders. “So, who is she?”

Kara and Alex exchanged a surprised look.

“Um...what do you mean?” Kara asked, purposely obtuse.

Jeremiah walked over to Kara and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Your mother isn’t wrong. You seem happily distracted.”

“Give it up, Kar. They can see it, just as clearly as I can.”

Kara smoothed out the legs of her pants nervously and smiled.

“I did meet someone, but she’s off limits, so there is nothing I can do.”

“Off limits how, sweetheart? We’re rich. No one is off limits if your rich enough”, Jeremiah said without a hint of humor.

“Gross Dad”, Alex said shaking her head. “Seriously?”

“I don’t mean that people can be bought. I just mean that you are in a unique position. You can fly her to Paris or Rome. Woo her. Use your trust fund for some good. Lord knows you’re not using it to live.”

“This again? Mom, Dad, I know you want me to be a show pony debutante, but that just isn’t me. It isn’t Alex either. We just want to live our lives and be happy.”

“Okay, Kara. Stay calm. How is this woman off limits?” Eliza said trying to diffuse the situation.

“She’s my boss”, Kara said staring into the fireplace. Kara’s face dropped into pure melancholy.

“I’m sorry you’re in pain, sweetie. I can see this woman means something to you”, Jeremiah said with a sad smile.

“You’re in love with Catherine Grant? She’s a bit old for you isn’t she?” Eliza asked clutching her actual pearls.

“No Mom. Not Cat. Her name is Lena. Lena Luthor. She’s the curator of an exhibit I’m working on. I shouldn’t allow myself to get attached, but I adore her. She moved here from Boston and she is brilliant. The show she curated is masterful”, Kara said dreamily.

Eliza grabbed Kara’s hand and smiled.

“Tell us more. What does she look like? What is about her that you like so much?”

“She’s stunning Mom”, Kara said with a big bright smile. “She has this long, silky black hair that drapes beautifully down her back. Her eyes are greener than all the greens in Central Park, and her skin is alabaster and flawless. When she smiles, she lights me up inside. I guess the thing I like about her the most, is when we talk, I feel like I’m home. I know that sounds silly after only having known her for a few weeks.”

“Not at all, love.”, Eliza said warmly. I know you and Alex think your father and I are just stuffy rich disapproving parents who popped out of the womb with a yacht and a dream life.”

Alex and Kara grinned and nodded their heads in agreement.

Eliza stood up and wrapped her arms around Jeremiah’s waist.

“Before we were your stuffy parents, we were in love. Madly in love. Something you don’t know is that I was off limits to your father. I was engaged to be married to his boss’s son. He was a terrible boy who ended up embezzling money from the company. Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say. Sorry, I digress. Your father and I met on a few occasions and there was an undeniable spark.”

“More like an explosion”, Jeremiah said giving Eliza a squeeze.

“There was a fire between us that was palpable. All of the money, station, and power in the world didn’t matter to either of us if we couldn’t be together.”

“I had no idea”, Alex said shaking her head and smiling. “I’m impressed. You sound so...human.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell us?” Kara asked.

“The story of our suffering never seemed relevant until now.”

“My story is different. Lena just started at the museum a few weeks ago. She needs to concentrate on her new job and living in a new city. The last thing she needs is to be distracted by love.”

“Love is a happy distraction, as we can see from your beautiful face, my sweet girl”, Jeremiah said caressing Kara’s cheek.

“And the whole boss thing? How do I navigate around that?”

“You’re an artist. You have a passion for beauty and for life, right?” Eliza asked.

“Yes. Exactly. I hate it when you get me. It makes it so much harder to be angry when you don’t”, Kara said with a sad giggle.

“Live your life boldly, love completely, and die with no regrets. If this Lena Luthor is half the woman you’ve described, you can’t let her go. Muster the courage to ask her out and if she says no, take the hit like a brave Danvers and move on.” Eliza gave Kara’s hand a pat and sat back down next to her daughter.

“Okay, I’m just going to say it... you guys are being very cool parents right now. Where have you been our entire adult lives?” Alex said scratching her head.

“I know we’re hard on you two sometimes, but you know how much we love you. We just want the very best for you”, Eliza said warmly.

“I’ll think about it”, Kara said staring into the fire. I just need to gauge whether there is any interest on her end.”

“Oh please! She practically exploded with excitement when you asked her to paint with you in the park. That woman has it bad for you.”

“You painted with her? Nicely done. I guess you don’t need your trust fund to woo her, after all,” Jeremiah said grinning proudly. “Sounds like you’re doing just fine.”

“So, will you try? You have to try. For love!” Eliza lifted her glass of wine in the air.

“I will try”, Kara said unconvincingly.

“Wait, so does this mean that you two are turning over a new leaf? Does this mean you will no longer be referring to me as a ‘security guard’ and Kara as a ‘glorified picture hanger’?”

Eliza and Jeremiah laughed heartily.

“Don’t be absurd. We love you girls with all of our hearts, but you can’t expect us to change everything over night”, Eliza said clinking glasses with Jeremiah. Only the nouveau riche can change that quickly.”

The sound of Eliza and Jeremiah’s laughter echoed through the halls and unoccupied rooms of the massive Danvers estate.

Kara and Alex shook their heads and tried to appreciate connecting with their parents on a new level.

***

Kara spent the next week working grueling eighteen hour days. She barely slept or had a moment to herself to relax, but she was invigorated working so closely with Lena. They toiled together side by side to finish hanging the remaining paintings in gallery 965.

Late one evening Lena was staring at a beautiful landscape. She couldn’t take her eyes off the painting, and Kara couldn’t take her eyes off of Lena. The gorgeous brunette was all she could see. Lena was all she wanted to see.

Suddenly, Lena turned to Kara thoughtfully.

“Sorry, this work...it’s just so magnificent. It is wonderful to see these pieces up close. Touching one of them, even with gloves makes me feel closer to God.”

“I know exactly what you mean”, Kara said with a little yawn. “Sometimes it’s hard to not be overwhelmed by true beauty.”

“You should head home and get some rest.”

“I’m good. We’re almost done here.”

“No, really. I insist. You need to get some sleep. You’ve been working crazy hours. You’re here before I get here and you’re still working when I leave at night. I won’t be able to rest until I know you’ve left the building. Come on. We can go together.”

Kara removed her gloves and tossed them onto a folding table in the center of the room.

“Okay. You win. I’m too tired to fight.”

Lena crossed her arms and smiled devilishly.

“No one fights a Luthor and remains standing.”

Kara’s face flushed with warmth and she bit her lip.

***

The two exhausted women stumbled towards the street. Lena looked down at her phone.

“My Uber should be here in three minutes.”

“Mine will be here in two minutes, Kara said staring down at her own phone.

Lena shivered and held herself trying to stay warm. Kara looked over at her, and her heart hurt knowing she was uncomfortable.

_You’re cold. I need to keep you warm._

She dropped her bag to the ground and removed her coat. She wrapped the camel hair London Fog around Lena’s shoulder without asking.

“Here. This should keep you warmer.”

“I couldn’t possibly...”, Lena started to say as she wrapped the coat around herself.

Kara couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Don’t be silly. You’re freezing”, Kara said rubbing Lena’s shoulder.

“What about you? Aren’t you freezing?

“Not at all. Alex says I’m superhuman when it comes to the cold. I always run super warm.”

“Why do you wear a coat?”

“Just in case a beautiful woman needs to borrow it”, Kara said without thinking. “Sorry...I just mean...I mean...what I meant was...”, Kara rambled on.

A black SUV pulled up in front of the museum.

“I think that’s your Uber”, Lena said to Kara trying to hide the blush on her cheek.

“Yeah. Just in time”, she said with a goofy laugh. “I can make a fast getaway.”

Lena joined in on Kara’s laughter. They were both a little giddy from lack of sleep. They chuckled as they walked down the steps to the car.

Another identical black SUV pulled up behind Kara’s Uber.

“That must be your Uber”, Kara said pointing to the car. “I’m glad you don’t have to wait.”

“Here, you should take your coat back”, Lena said preparing to peel it off. “It’s gorgeous.”

“Nonsense. I know where you work. Just give it back to me when you can, or don’t. Like you said, I don’t need a jacket anyway.”

Lena smiled and gave Kara a little nod.

“Thank you, Kara. Well, good night”, Lena said. “I hope you sleep very well.”

“You too. Get some rest and dream of all the lush greenery in the park.”

“When do we get to finish our painting? I really enjoyed painting with you”, Lena said in almost a whisper.

The women held each other’s gaze. Each word they said, wrapped in longing and desire.

“Anytime. Just say the word. I would love to paint with you again.”

“Did my fingers make good paintbrushes?” Lena asked playfully.

Kara’s body warmed all over at the thought of Lena’s fingers.

“The best. I’ve never shown anyone my process before. It was nice to share it with someone who could appreciate it.”

“I did. Thank you.”

“Just let me know when you would like to head back to the park.”

“I will. I promise.”

Kara gave Lena one more sweet smile.

“Good night, Lena.”

“Good Night, Kara.”

Each of their drivers opened their doors. Lena yelled to Kara.

“What if you run across a pretty girl? You’ll have no jacket to give to her.”

Kara shook her head.

“I don’t think I’ll be needing that jacket anymore”, Kara said with a sincere smile.

They both climbed into the back of their cars.

Lena called out to Kara again. Kara popped her head out of the backseat and looked at Lena.

“Hey Kara!”

“Hey Lena”, Kara responded playfully.

“Sam is doing this thing at her restaurant on Friday. It seems like a really cool event. Would you like to come? I’m sure Alex will be there.”

“Sure. I would love to, even if my sister will be there.”

“Ha! Well, I’m sure she and Sam will be too busy making out in a corner to get in our way.”

“Perfect. Friday it is.”

Kara slid all the way into the back seat and closed the door. She stared at Lena’s Uber and smiled as it pulled away. She pressed her hand to her heart and exhaled.

“Our way. She said our way.”

The driver climbed into the front seat and started the car.

“Ready to head home ma’am?”

“Yes, thank you”, Kara mumbled back, distracted by the thought of Lena’s lips.

***

The hustle and bustle of the restaurant might have overwhelmed Kara on any other day, but she was laser focused on Lena the moment she stepped over the threshold. Lena walked over to Kara and handed her a glass of champagne. Sterling Bistro was vibrating with a celebratory energy, the likes of which Kara had never seen before.

Kara’s chest fluttered the moment she laid eyes on Lena. She wore a beautiful forest green dress and let her silky black hair drape smoothly down her back. Kara was mesmerized.

She looked around the restaurant and smiled. There were dozens of people standing around eating and drinking. Music played in the background and everyone looked happy.

“This is fantastic! Thanks for the invite.”

“I hope you’re hungry. Sam made enough food to feed an army. Come on. She wants us to join her and Alex in the kitchen.”

Lena stretched a hand out to the lovesick painter. The moment Lena’s skin made contact with Kara’s, her whole body shook with longing.

Lena guided Kara through the crowded restaurant and into the kitchen where they found Alex and Sam sharing a loving kiss. They turned to Kara and their eyes sparkled with champagne giddiness and the elation only a new love can bring.

“Kara! It’s so good to see you”, Sam said giving her a warm hug. “Come in. Let’s get you some food and a stronger drink. This is a celebration.”

“What are we celebrating?” Kara asked.

“Well, this is the ten year anniversary of Sterling, but more important, I’m celebrating meeting the bravest, smartest, most beautiful woman who has ever graced the earth”, Sam said.

Sam wrapped an arm around Alex’s waist and looked deep into her eyes. Alex leaned in and kissed Sam’s lips softly.

“You two are adorable”, Lena said rubbing Sam’s shoulder.

“What about you two? When are you two going to ‘finish that painting’ of yours?” Alex asked with a suggestive smile and a wink.

“I...I mean...”, Kara barely stammered.

Lena placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“Kara, there is a beautiful view I’d love to show you. The lights of the city are magical and there is absolutely no one asking us when we are going to paint again. How does that sound?”

“I love that idea”, Kara said cheerfully.

“We’ll be back you crazy lovebirds”, Lena said grabbing Kara’s hand and heading for the swinging kitchen door.

Sam and Alex gave her a wink. Kara and Lena were gone before either of them could shoot back a playful retort.

Lena interlaced her fingers with Kara’s and guided her through more groups of happy patrons and restaurant employees.

The floor to ceiling windows all presented a beautiful view, but the moment Kara and Lena stood at the rear of the restaurant near the baby grand piano, Kara knew exactly why Lena wanted her to stand in that very spot. The rear of Sterling bistro had a stunning view overlooking Central Park. Two chairs sat conveniently in front of the window. Lena let go of Kara’s hand and motioned for her to take a seat.

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose nervously and worked hard to look calm and collected. She crossed her legs, presenting a view of her new herringbone slacks. She had chosen herringbone and a black sweater to present a sleeker look. She let her golden hair flow over her shoulders and wore very little makeup. Kara preferred to keep things soft. The rest of Manhattan was sharp and done up. Kara just wanted to be herself. She just wanted to give everything to Lena. She applied just a little strawberry lip gloss to her lips. She wanted Lena to taste her lips desperately.

“This view. My God. It’s absolutely spectacular, Lena.”

“Right? Sammy set up these chairs for us earlier so we could have a quiet place to get away.”

“That was sweet of her. I really like Sam.”

Lena stared at Kara, the reflection of the lights twinkled in her piercing blue eyes.

“You look beautiful tonight.”

“I was about to say the same thing to you. That green is heaven. It brings out your eyes.”

“I thought you might like it.”

“Kara Danvers”, a voice bellowed behind them.

“Shit”, Kara said lowering her head awkwardly.

“Are you okay, Kara?”

“Depends. Is she coming over?”

“You mean a gorgeous blonde who looks to be in her late fifties and is wearing my annual income on her ring finger?”

“Yep. That’s her. Shit. Sorry.”

Kara stood up and Lena followed suit. Kara’s heart was warmed when she felt Lena move closer to her and place a hand on her back.

“Hi Mom”, Kara said as Eliza wrapped Kara up in her arms. Lena stood back and grinned.

Eliza let go and surveyed Lena like she was shopping for a yacht.

“And who might this be?”

“Mom, this is Lena Luthor, our very talented curator at the Met. Lena, this is my mother and frequent patron of Sterling Bistro, Eliza Danvers.”

Lena and Eliza shook hands. Kara watched as her mother eyed Lena up and down and beamed.

“So, I see you have your own private VIP corner.”

“My best friend is the head sous chef”, Lena said clearly trying to impress Eliza.

“Well Kara, my love, this one is a keeper.”

Lena and Kara both blushed.

“I’ll leave you two to your view and good company. Lena, it was an absolute pleasure to meet you. You must come to dinner sometime. We would love to hear more about your work.”

“Thank you Mrs. Danvers”, Lena said a little surprised. “That would be lovely.”

Eliza gave Kara a hug and a kiss on the cheek and made her way back to Jeremiah’s side. He waved from afar and Kara waved back.

Kara and Lena smiled and returned to their seats overlooking the night sky. Sam brought out plates of food and another bottle of champagne. She scurried away before they could even say thank you.

“I’m sorry about that. My mother can be a bit much.”

“Are you kidding? She’s wonderful. I could see, in a matter of seconds, just how much she adores you.”

“She must really like you. She never invites anyone to dinner.”

“Well, I’m flattered. Hey, speaking of motherly figures, I forgot to tell you about my weird run-in with Cat today.”

“What happened?”

“She came by my office and awkwardly told me that I should ask you out. It was very strange and very sweet.”

“Are you serious?” Kara asked dumbfounded.

“She said that the two of us make a great team in the gallery and we would make a great team as a couple.”

“She means well. She hasn’t exactly had the best luck finding love so she tends to get a little hands on with the people around her. I hope it didn’t bother you.”

“Not in the slightest”, Lena said with a little grin.

Kara and Lena stared deep into each other’s eyes for a long beat.

“Sorry if I’m staring”, Lena said.

“Not at all. Do I have something on my face?”

“No...I um...was just admiring your glasses.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Here...let me see how bad your eyesight is.”

Kara took off her glasses and handed them to Lena with an embarrassed smile.

Lena put the glasses on and scowled.

“My God! You’re blind!” Lena said totally shocked. “I mean legally blind. Like wow. These are crazy. Can you see anything past me without these on?”

Lena handed Kara back her glasses. Kara stared deep into Lena’s eyes and smiled sweetly.

“I haven’t seen anything past you since the day we met.”

Lena stood up abruptly and stared into Kara’s eyes.

“Is everything okay, Lena?”

“I’m going to do something very strange, but I fear I will explode if I don’t. Please don’t hate me.”

Kara was concerned, but she smiled.

“I could never hate you.”

Lena walked over to Kara and sat in her lap. She wrapped her arms around her neck, and without another word, she kissed Kara passionately. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and kissed her back with wild excitement. She stopped for a moment and pulled away, pure elation in her eyes.

“Wow. What did I do to deserve that?”

“Some day I will tell you. Maybe at our wedding.”

***

Two Years Later...

Kara and Lena stood close together on the back steps of the Danvers mansion. The backyard was decorated for a grand celebration. Twinkling globe lights were expertly strung from trees and floating candles lit each of the fifty round tables. Kara and Lena each held a glass of champagne and they were both dressed in beautiful white gowns. Lena held a microphone in her hand.

“Kara and I wanted to thank all of you for coming today and joining us on the happiest day of our lives. I personally wanted to thank my amazing new family Jeremiah, Eliza and Alex for welcoming me into your family with so much love and affection. Thank you to my perfect maid of honor, Sam who has always been there to love and support us both. We love you and Alex with all of our hearts.”

Eliza walked over to Lena and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. She stood back and watched, as did the other 250 guests, as Lena continued to address the crowd.

“A couple of weeks ago, I was working on my vows with Sam. She asked me two questions. Her first question was what first drew me to Kara and her second question was when did I know I had fallen in love with her. I explained that in both cases, her glasses were the star.”

Lena took a beat and enjoyed the confusion on her guest’s faces.

“I know you’re probably all confused about how a simple pair of glasses could have so much power. The day before I met Kara, I had made a list of all the things I was looking for in a woman with Sam. I told her more than anything, I wanted someone warm and loving. I wanted someone soft and sweet. The moment I saw Kara, wearing that soft little sweater and those khakis my heart skipped a beat. When she turned around and I saw her wearing those adorable glasses, I knew there was no turning back. All I wanted was to give her my heart.”

Kara wrapped her arm around Lena tighter and kissed her cheek.

“The second question was even easier for me to answer. One evening, only a few weeks after we met, Sam invited us both to an event at Sterling Bistro. As all of you know, Sam is the head chef there, but this was back in the day when she was the head sous chef. If you need the distinction between a chef and a sous chef explained, please see Sam for more details.”

Lena looked over at Sam and she raised her glass of champagne joyfully.

“Anyway, as we sat there taking in the beauty of the city at night, I asked Kara if I could see her glasses. It was purely a distraction technique because I had been staring at her shamelessly and didn’t want to admit it. It wasn’t until I put them on that I realized just how blind Kara was, and I wasted no time teasing her for it. I asked her if she could see anything past me without her glasses. She simply replied ‘I haven’t seen anything past you since the day we met’. It was at that moment that I knew I was falling in love and I knew that one day I would marry this gorgeous, brilliant, talented, very blind woman. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.”

Kara turned to Lena and stared deep into her eyes. She wrapped both of her arms around Lena and kissed her passionately, not at all caring that they had an audience of 250 people watching. All she could see, even today was Lena.

“When did you know, Kar?” Alex shouted from the head table.

Kara held Lena close and addressed the crowd. Lena held the microphone up to Kara’s mouth.

“Before I met Lena, all I cared about was the art around me. Alex said that I was obsessed with the paintings at the Met and studying the nature in Central Park. She said I was too busy staring at those things to see the other beauty right in front of me. I knew I loved Lena the very first moment we met. How you ask? I knew because from that day forward, the only thing I saw was Lena, and to this day, I only have eyes for her.”

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her with all of the love in her heart.

Their guests all applauded and the reception music began to play.

**“(Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher & Higher”, by Jackie Wilson plays.**

**https://open.spotify.com/track/4TBBPZks71c60whhq0PgdP?si=Emei-Cb4QRW8ly6Y4wpHHg**


End file.
